Keeper of Time
by Fury Of Time
Summary: Chronos, the Primordial, is fated with the knowledge of the end of the world for his whole existance. He takes it upon himself to find a way to stop it, and the answer comes in the form of a child. His name, is Perseus Jackson, Son of Chronos and Keeper of Time. Better summary inside
1. chapter 1

—Chapter 1—

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, pain filling my head every time my eyes moved.

"What the fuck happened," I asked while sitting up, gripping my head in a desperate attempt to clear the rapidly increasing headache.

"Where am I?" I paused and sat still for several moments, looking around at the black void I was floating in.

"Better question, who am I?" I slowly started to panic as fear settled upon me.

 **"Do not fret, my son."** I slowly stood up and held out my hands in a battle ready position, instinct taking over at the sound of the mysterious voice.

"And who the hell are you?" As I asked the air in front of me shimmered, and a tall man soon stood before me.

His shoulders were broad, and his arms bulged slightly beneath his white v-neck T-Shirt with untold strength.

He had on a pair of black joggers, which were stretched gaunt against his muscular thighs.

My gaze traveled further down and landed on his white shoes, Yeezys, I believe they're called.

I looked back up at his face. A strong jaw that looked as sharp as could be. A lopsided smirk with dazzling white teeth that just screamed trouble maker.

His hair was pitch black and messy, the sides buzzed short while the top was several inches long.

Then I looked into his eyes.

They were swirling whirlpools of gold and white, clashing against each other as they swirled around his black pupil. They had a slight twinkle in them that made him look happy yet defiant, and a spark of what I could only assume was amusement flashed through them. I immediately looked away, the sheer power in them making my head hurt even more, which irritated me slightly.

 **"Hey, this is your body, not mine. So don't go getting mad at me for that,"** I looked down at myself in shock, and realized with a jolt that it really was me in front of me.

 **"Well, I'm not you, I just appeared as you for my mortal form."** My thoughts raced and my headache became almost unbearable.

 **"Don't worry, that will fade soon,"** I slowly shook my head while the pain started to fade, **"just a sideffect of being created."**

I looked up at him, expecting to see a smirk, but was met with a completely stoic expression.

" **You should have the knowledge of a normal 15 year old, along with some extra memories I added to make your life easier."** I didn't understand what was going on at all, but I decided that listening would be my best option for now.

 **"I'm Chronos, with a Ch,"** I felt pressure in the back of my head as knowledge of him flooded my head, **"and your essentially me."** I stood there quietly and waited for him to continue.

 **"I made you out of my own essence, because I needed to interfere in the upcoming war without being bound by the Ancient Laws."** I continued standing there, waiting for him to hopefully answer my questions.

 **"I guess technically your not me, so just disregard that."** I sucked in a deep breath, trying to hide my annoyance.

 **"I placed my essence in a mortal, Sally Jackson, in a similar way to Athena,"** I felt another surge of pressure as knowledge of Athena flooded into my head.

"You had mental sex with my mom?" I saw a blush spread across his face, causing me to smirk.

 **"Moving on-"** I continued to smirk as he kept explaining everything to me.

"Why Sally?" He shot me a glare as I interrupted him, again.

 **"Truth be told, I have known about this happening since I was made,"** I sent him a questioning glance when he said this, but a quick glare told me that's what he was trying to explain earlier.

 **"and so I started talking to Sally as soon as she moved to New York. 'Accidentally' running into her on the busy steets until we eventually started to meet up on dates, and then you were born. This morning actually, I sped up your growth to this point so you can go straight to camp to train."** I nodded my head, satisfied by his answer.

 **"Now I can finally tell you what's about to happen-"**

"Why is your voice so loud?" He let loose an angry shout, and everything around us momentarily flashed white.

 **"I DONT KNOW!"** He took several deep breaths while I mumbled under my breath about over reacting.

"Ok, is this better," I nodded my head, not daring to interrupt him again.

"So Kronos, with a K, is coming," I felt the, now familiar, pressure in my head as knowledge flooded me, "and with my weakened state, and his constant tampering with the flow of time, I eventually lose control of it and everything dies. Basically time is like a pet, I have to control it, but Kronos can give it basic commands such as sit, or stay." I felt the confusion slowly leave me at the analogy.

"So without you, time will randomly do whatever it wants?" Chronos, or I guess dad, noddd his head, obviously pleased I was taking the news so well.

"That's where you come in. I can't interfere unless Kronos attacks me first, which he's smart enough to not do, so I need you to go and fight in this war." I felt a weight fall on my shoulders at the news.

"So my sole purpose of being born was just to fight a war for you?" Chronos' eyes went wide, as my words hopefully made him realize what he'd done.

"No... no I... I" I shook my head and let out a cold laugh.

"No, you made a weapon. Not a child." I felt the walls around us start to shake suddenly.

"I can't stay here any longer Percy," I saw tears in his eyes and realized that he may have actually made me without even thinking about how it would seem, "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, and I'm sure you'll do great things."

A blindingly white flash encompassed me, knocking me out instantly.

 **A/N: This is a summary basically, so the next chapter is where the story actually starts.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

I slowly opened my eyes, the harsh light making it difficult to see anything.

"Percy," I surged awake at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, granted I'd only heard one, "It's time for your first day of school."

What? Sally? But I thought-

" _I may have forgot to mention that you can't just show up to the Camp your training at, but your strong and unique scent will attract a Satyr within your first week of school."_ I scowled at the voice intruding on my thoughts, but quickly shook it off.

"Coming mom," I wasn't sure how she just went with the flow of her baby being turned into a fifteen year old in a day, but I decided it had something to do with the fact my dad was the embodiment of time.

" _Yep, I got Mnemosyne to plant fifteen years of memories into your mother and anyone she might have mentioned you to, you should be able to access the same memories but from your point of view."_ I shrugged my shoulders and sat up in my bed, trying to think back on the last fifteen years of my life.

Memories came rushing back to me like I actually lived it, but a few in particular kept standing out.

"Hurry sweetie, I don't want you to be late for your first day of school." I could hear the panic in her voice and quickly got up.

I was prepared to make a mad dash into the closet and search for some clothes when a voice interrupted me.

" _Yeahhhh, you're not gonna find any clothes in there. I didn't exactly prepare very well for this, but you can have the clothes I had on in your head yesterday, I'll enchant them to change colors to whatever you want, and they'll always grow with you, stay clean, and mend themselves if torn."_ I was at first mad he didn't have any clothes for me, but I actually liked the outfit he had on the day before and decided I wouldn't mind having it.

A small flash lit up my room, and when it vanished I was looking at the same man as yesterday in a full-body mirror.

I focused on the shoes first, noticing they weren't the same as yesterday. They were… NMD's, I think. Right now they were pure white, but with a quick thought I made them a dark black that matched my hair, while the foam was white and the blocks were also black; next I made my joggers a kaki color, and I decided to keep my slight v-neck shirt white.

I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, relishing in the feeling of the short hairs stiff under my palm, until I reached the smooth tangled mess of the top of my head. It was hanging loosely on the right side of my head, coming down far enough to reach my ears, yet it stayed out of my eyes for the most part.

I looked at my face closer, not a blemish in sight. I quickly rubbed my eyes, trying to get the last bits of sleepiness out of them before running out my room.

Instantly the smell of blueberry pancakes filled my nose, making me drool a little. I remember when mom started making blue food, it actually happened before I was born, but she told me the story often in my memories.

A man came into her candy shop one day and demanded some chocolate, and a lot of it. That was around Valentines Day, a busy time of year for her little candy shop, so there wasn't much left besides blue chocolate.

The man scolded her, saying no blue food could taste good, and my mom, being the stubborn lady she is, has made any food she can blue since then, almost seventeen years ago counting the time in our memories.

"You ready for school today?" I walked into the kitchen and smiled at my mom. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun, a sign she had made pancakes for me instead of showering first like she normally does. She had on a blue tank top and plaid cotton pants. Along with her slippers and sleepy eyes, she looked like someone who had been up all night working.

"Yep," I responded, popping the 'p' at the end, "what school is it this time?" I remember that every school I had been to had kicked me out, either for trouble, fights, or the teachers getting fed up with me.

"Goode, and honey," she looked up at me with pleading in her bright blue eyes, "please try not to get kicked out this time." I winced slightly as more memories came back before sliding into a chair at the little island, opposite of the side Sally was cooking on.

"Mom," I began, whining like a little kid, "the school bus really wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know the canon was loaded?" Sally rolled her eyes and slid a plate of steaming pancakes to me.

"I don't know," she said with thick sarcasm, "maybe the 'Do Not Touch!' sign?" I huffed and rolled my eyes, gradually letting a smile stretch onto my face.

"Whatever, I don't think there should've been a loaded canon there anyways. What if someone had decided to attack an innocent group of kids?" Sally shook her head in amusement before wiping her hands on a towel and sitting opposite of me with her own stack of pancakes.

We sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, finishing off the pancakes while dreading what was to come… goodbye.

"I made some cookies for you to take along," I instantly smiled at the thought of her delicious blue cookies, "please try to make them last at least a week. I don't want to have to come down there and embarrass you in front of all your friends cause you wanted me to bring you some cookies." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, knowing that that was exactly what I was going to do before she said that.

"Fine, I'll only share them with the cute girls," I smirked when Mom rolled her eyes.

"If only you actually dated a girl, every time a cute girl likes you, you just end up ignoring them." I frowned lightly, but I wasn't upset.

"Well that's because I was never talking to them in the first place, it's always 'Oh my gosh, he's so hawt! I'm gonna go flirt with him.'" I said, mimicking the high-pitched squeal of a giddy girl as best as I could.

"If I ever find a girl that actually wants to talk to me, and not just drool while I try to start a conversation, then I swear I'll tell you about her before I even start dating her." Sally just smiled and got up.

"I raised a great son, didn't I?" I smiled slightly, and hoped that the memories Mnemosyne planted were how it would've happened if Dad didn't speed up my age.

"Sure did," I glanced over at the clock and saw the bus to take me to Goode would be here soon, "I gotta go mom, and I just want you to know that if something happens, I'll call you within a week, so don't panic." The last thing I saw before closing our small apartment's door was the confused face of my mother.

I quickly bounded down the stairs, eager to catch the bus instead of riding a taxi all the way to Goode, if I could even afford one.

I pushed open the lobby doors just as a small weight tugged down on my pocket.

" _Better luck next time, at least the taxi will get you there quicker."_ I looked left, nothing, right, there it was, the rapidly retreating figure of a giant school bus with the words 'Goode Highschool' painted boldly on the side.

I pulled out the weight in my pocket and found a small leather wallet. It was bright white with a tiny gold hourglass in the top left corner. I opened it up, and in the ID spot was a gold Debit Card with white swirls on it.

I sighed and pushed my way to the edge of the crowded New York City sidewalk. A loud taxicab whistle directed a cab quickly to the empty parking spot in front of me. I yanked open the door and jumped into the worn seats at the back of the cab.

"Where to kid?" I told him the address for Goode while handing him my Debit Card. I wasn't sure how much was on it, but I figured it didn't really matter.

"Sure, for legal purposes I have to ask you if 31 bucks plus whatever you decide to tip me is good, or else I get sued cause some jackasses think I overcharged their card." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the device he had handed me to enter my pin on.

I waited several seconds for the helpful voice of my father to tell me what it was before just inserting the first numbers that came to my mind.

0818

I almost laughed at the irony when it worked.

My birthday, the child of time's birthday, had the infinity symbol in it twice. August, the eighth month, 18th. Ok, so maybe it wasn't _that_ ironic, but still.

Next a screen popped up asking me how much I wanted to tip. I decided to see what the highest amount was, so I scrolled through until it reached a hundred. I clicked the button and removed my card from the bottom of the device.

"What the… thanks kid, what's your name by the way?" and that's how the whole car ride went, I got to know a lot about him, and he gave me his number along with a promise to always come pick me up if I needed it.

"See ya Perce, and remember," I stopped before closing my door and looked back inside at the man, John, who's eyes were now glowing gold, "I won't always be there for you, my time to rest is coming soon." With that, his eyes stopped glowing and he shook his head in confusion.

"See ya Percy," he said as if nothing happened, "have fun at Goode." I waved goodbye to the friendly cab driver, even if it was only because of the tip, and turned to face my new school.

I turned and started walking towards the school, which was surprisingly empty. The only kids there appeared to be seniors, and they all had little clipboards in their hands and stood behind tables.

The first table had two people behind it, a boy and a girl, along with a sign in front of it that had 'A-E- written on it. The next also had a boy and a girl, and their sign had 'F-J' on it. The rest were all the same, except for the sign, which kept going all the way through the alphabet.

I walked up to the 'F-J' table, assuming it was going by last name.

"Name?" The boy asked, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"Jackson." I stated proudly, the boy seemed to notice and snorted softly.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Your dad some famous actor or something?" I glared slightly at him.

"No, if I went by my dad's last name I would be Mr. Jackass, like you." I heard him growl slightly while checking off something on his clipboard which I assumed was my name.

"Take your schedule and go Mr. Jackass, oh sorry, I mean Jackson." I smirked and yanked the paper away from him.

"Why thank you Mr. Motherfucker, hope your day is as good as mine will be." I saw his knuckles turn white as he gripped the wooden clipboard hard enough to break it.

I strolled past the girl with a wink, causing her lust filled eyes to glaze over slightly. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, hoping this school had some girls who weren't complete sluts.

"Hey, my name's Grover Underwood, pleasure to meet you." I turned to the sound of the voice and saw a boy that looked to be a senior standing there, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches.

His hair was long and curly, a dark brown color that contrasted against his slightly pale skin. His face was covered in acne, along with slight stubble along his chin and sideburns.

His eyes were a foresty green, and his frame was so scrawny it almost made me feel bad for him. It didn't help that I towered over him in my 6'2 build of pure muscle.

"Hey Grover," I said with a smile, "I'm Percy Jackson." I could see the surprise on his face when he saw my eyes, which I had become accustomed to, but something about his surprise was… different.

"I'm assuming you're new here, but you don't look like a freshman." I shook my head and handed him my schedule.

"Nope, I'm a sophomore." He nodded his head and started reading my schedule when his eyes lit up in surprise, but it seemed almost fake to me.

"Well room-mate, I guess I'll show you around." I looked at him suspiciously. There was no way this guy was a sophomore, but I decided to go with it.

"Today is just kind of a settling in day, and tonight we have a meeting about rules and all that stuff." I almost groaned in annoyance. "But I was supposed to help make the speech before someone else volunteered to do it, so we can skip it since I already know what it's about." I smirked at him and nodded my head.

"Great," he started with a smile, "I guess I'll take you to our room and help you unpack your bag." I looked down at the book bag straps on my back, and realized it would look suspicious that there were no clothes in my bag, and just a few school supplies.

"If you just want to show me the room, then I'll shower and meet you at the cafeteria for some lunch." I was scared he would be suspicious of my respond, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and stated walking away.

"Sure, the other kids won't be getting here for another hour or two, but I'm good friends with the chef, and I can hook us up." I smiled slightly and hurried off after him. For someone with crutches, he sure did move fast.

"Our room is 523, the five hundreds through the nine hundreds are the boys side, and the one hundreds through the four hundreds are the girls sides." I hurried my step a little more to keep up with him, while at the same time trying to read the class list I got.

1st- Chemistry

2nd- Gym

3rd- Art

4th- Greek/Latin

Lunch

5th- Literature/Grammar

6th- Geometry

7th- Study Hall

I groaned at the class schedule, it wasn't that I got bad classes, it's just the realization school was starting tomorrow kinda bummed me out.

"At least we have the same schedule," Grover said with a smile. I forced back a smile and slid my room key, which came in the mail with the acceptance letter, into the door we had just arrived at.

"Yeah, there's something to look forward to." I felt my smile become a little more real as I stepped into the room. "See ya at lunch G-Man." I heard the door close behind me as I stepped further into the room.

A bunk bed was pushed against the far left wall when you first stepped in, next to it was a closet, which I wasn't going to be using. On the other side of the room was a bathroom, and in the back of the room was a small kitchen. There were also two little desks pushed up in the right corner of the room, one for each roommate.

The room itself wasn't extremely big, as they wanted us to be active and not stay crammed in a room the whole time we were here, but it still had a comfy feel to it.

I slowly peeled off my clothes and hopped into the shower, happy to find there were to different sets of soap, shampoo, and even two loofas. I finished my shower quickly and hurriedly dried off.

I slipped back on the same clothes, obviously, but changed the colors. I made the shoes completely white. White foam, white blocks, white stripes, everything was pure white. I changed the joggers to a black color, and pulled the string out from the inside of the pants to dangle a couple inches below my shirt, which I kept white again.

I looked into the mirror and grabbed a brush from under the sink, roughly trying to smooth my hair, but only succeeding in keeping it all going to the right instead of falling down randomly off the top of my head.

I looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing a piece of gum from my bag along with my map of the school and left the room.

It didn't take long to find Grover, the lunchroom was only a few halls down from the dorm rooms, and so I managed to get there before all the other students arrived. He was sitting by himself at a table, and I quickly realized we were the only ones in the lunchroom besides the occasional lunch lady coming from the kitchen.

I walked over to him, noting how he nervously looked around the lunchroom.

"What's wrong G-Man?" He looked up at me startled and slowly relaxed.

"Nothing, it just smells like monsterrrr… shit… the food smells like monster shit." It was obvious that he wasn't going to say that at first, and the food actually smelt great.

"What? I think the food smells great." He took a deep breath and sighed in contentment.

"Yeah… sure does." I looked at him strangely, since he had just said it smelt like monster shit, but deiced to drop the subject for now.

"I'm actually almost done, but I can wait for you to finish if you-" I cut him off with a loud pop from my bubble gum.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry now, but maybe we can go tour the school instead." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, leaving his plate there for the lunch ladies to get. He stooped down to pick up his crutches before leading me out of the lunchroom.

"Here's the janitor's closet. We're not aloud in there… Oh, and over there's the bathrooms… and there's the principals office, something tells me you're going to be going there a lot… and over there you have the girls dorm rooms, obviously boys aren't aloud in there…" and that's how the tour went, all the way through the school until it was eventually time for the mandatory meeting.

Grover dragged me along the hallway, somehow managing to get us back to our dorm room without being seen.

"Well, I guess that concludes the Grover tour of Goode Highschool," he said with a smirk. I pulled my room key out and opened the door for us.

"Yep, guess so." I stalked over to the bottom bunk, kicking off my shoes and stripped off my shirt along the way.

I plopped down onto the bed, which came made with sheets and a blanket, and heard Grover rustling through his bag.

"I'm gonna get a shower," I mumbled into my pillow as acknowledgement, "you can't leave until the meeting's over, but it doesn't really look like you mind, so I guess that doesn't matter." I smiled sleepily as the bathroom door closed, and several seconds later the shower turned on.

" _Son,"_ I groaned and sat up, annoyed I wasn't getting to sleep, _"look beside your bed."_ I turned to the side and noticed my bag glowing slightly.

" _You'll be going to camp soon, and this is the last time I'll be able to help you before I fall asleep again."_ I quietly unzipped the bag and pushed it open. Inside was a gold necklace, with a white 'P' pendant on it.

"What is it," I asked aloud, expecting my father to answer me… silence. "Dad?" Silence.

I looked down at the small gold chain and unclasped the back of it, slowly pulling it around my neck and fixing it properly so it wouldn't fall off. It hung down to about my mid-chest, making it easy to wear on the outside of my shirt so it was visible.

I plopped back down onto the bed, decided I would find out what the necklace did the next day, and for now I would just sleep.

 **A/N: ok, I hate writing chapters like this so much, I feel like everything is rushed because I'm just trying to get on with it. Nothing in this chapter was super important, just needed him to have memories and meet Grover, and decided this would be the easiest way to get him to camp without causing a big deal about it.**

 **Next chapter will definitely start the story, no more filler crap.**


End file.
